Period
by AmyVS7
Summary: Rose's time of the month, can the Doctor cheer her up?


**Doctor Who Fic**

**Pairing: **10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything

**Summary: **Rose's time of the month, can the Doctor cheer her up?

**Period**

It was that time again, the time Rose hated with a vengeance; something every woman experienced and that could not be avoided.

It was that time of the month.

This month in particular, it was very painful.

Rose was tucked up in bed with a hot water bottle at the base of her back and she occasionally winced as she felt the sharp stabs of painful cramps emanating from her lower abdomen.

"You feeling any better Rose?" the Doctor asked as he came in the room, sounding very chirpy, which only annoyed Rose more.

"No" she said grumpily.

He sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at her slightly "Do you need anything?"

"No" Rose replied again.

"Do you feel up to going anywhere today?"

"No"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in minor amusement "Are you just going to answer no to everything I ask?"

"No" Rose said tetchily.

He chuckled and stroked her hair "Listen, how about I get you some pain killers and make you some tea, yeah?"

Rose gave a smile "Yeah that would be nice, thank-you."

The Doctor left the room, returning with some painkillers which Rose swallowed down gratefully, before taking a drink of some of her tea and placing it on the bedside table.

"You wanna hear something to cheer you up?" the Doctor wondered as he positioned himself lying down next to her on the other side of the bed.

"Sure, why not" Rose replied, wanting to hear anything that would distract her from her discomfort.

"Timelord women, when they went through this every month it was three times as painful for them, they could not travel and had to remain bed bound for a week."

Rose raised her eyebrows "How is that meant to cheer me up? That's awful!"

"Makes you think that you've got it lucky" the Doctor said.

Rose whacked him on the arm "You'll be lucky to escape out of here alive if you don't watch what you say!" she warned, not really sounding that upset at him. Still the Doctor looked a tad worried and closed his mouth, not daring to utter another word.

Human women combined with hormonal mood swings at this time was very dangerous territory, one that he didn't want to get caught up in at all, considering the yelling he was likely to experience as a result of it.

"I hate this y'know" Rose said after a few moments in silence "Why is it that women have to go through this every month and guys don't?"

"Well..." the Doctor began, whilst putting his hands behind his head "Women are stronger and are able to cope with the nuisance of it, whereas guys just wouldn't be able to withstand it at all."

Rose gave a giggle and looked at him sweetly "You honestly believe that?"

"Ahuh, I do" he said giving her a wide smile.

Rose beamed back at him, not believing he meant it for one second, but she didn't complain. She just snuggled up to him, as he put his arms around her.

"Thank-you" Rose said softly.

"You're welcome" the Doctor replied, glad to see his companion happy again.

The comfortable silence relayed for a moment until it was broken by Rose "Yeah you're right, you guys are way too weak to cope with it."

"Oi! Now hold on a minute" the Doctor said in defence "I didn't say anything about weakness!"

Rose giggled "Yeah but with regards to pain thresholds, men are weaker."

The Doctor gave a thoughtful pause "Possibly, but physically and mentally we are much more superior."

Rose laughed "If that's what you like to believe, Doctor."

He just rolled his eyes and continued to smile at her.

"Hey I know what I would like" Rose told the Doctor as she gazed at him hopefully.

"And what's that?"

"Some chocolate."

"Chocolate?" the Doctor said a bit surprised "At…" he glanced at his watch "8:50am?"

"Yeah! Oh come on Doctor please, it would make me feel so much better" she gave him the look that made him weaken at the knees, thankfully he was already lying down or else he would have toppled to the floor.

"Okay then" he conceded defeat "I'll go out and get some."

Rose gave a grateful smile "Thank-you!" she called as he left the room.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS near a modern day supermarket and returned back with a variety of Rose's favourite chocolate bars.

The Doctor took the largest of the bars out of the bag and headed into Rose's room with it in his hands "I'm back …I feel like the milk tray man bringing you this cho…"

He stopped mid sentence as he walked into the room to discover Rose had fallen fast asleep, smile remaining on her face. The Doctor gave a sweet smile at her; he came closer and put the chocolate bar on her bedside table.

He cupped Rose's cheek and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams" he whispered softly to her, before getting onto the other side of the bed and bringing her into his arms. Chocolate now completely forgotten.

The Doctor just lay there for hours, making sure his precious angel was in pain no more.


End file.
